Marrón chocolate
by Kiyomi-16
Summary: Porque sea cual fuere la situación, Matsuda siempre estuvo allí, ofreciéndole un chocolate caliente.


**Disclaimer:** Death note es propiedad de Tsugumi Ōba.

 **Aviso:** Este fic se encuentra dedicado para mi querida amiga secretra: Urara. Dijo que no habían fics suficientes sobre su ship favorita, y aunque solo me pidió la escena final de este fic escribí mucho más que eso.

 **Resumen:** Porqué sea cual fuere la situación, Matsuda siempre estuvo allí, ofreciéndole un chocolate caliente.

* * *

 **Marrón chocolate**

Sayu tenía quince cuando lo vio por primera vez.

Había ido al cuartel a entregarle el almuerzo a su padre. No era propio de él olvidarse, sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta que era sábado y últimamente ha estado más que concentrado en el caso Kira, esto resultaba ser una eventualidad más que comprensible. Después de todo, si había algo que Soichiro Yagami amara además de su familia eso sería su trabajo. Los criminales no se atrapan solos.

Aunque Sayu debía admitir que en ese aspecto la ideología de Kira y su padre no resultaba ser diferente. ¿Acaso no era mejor la existencia de un mundo sin delincuencia? Estaba orgullosa de que su padre y su profesión, pero el cuerpo de policía tan solo hacía lo que podía.

Por otro lado, dejando aquellas cuestiones filosóficas a un lado, ser la chica de los mandados no era nada más que un fastidio. Especialmente cuando tenía planes para ese día. Pero cuando tu madre necesita hacer las compras y tu hermano se la pasa día y noche estudiando para su examen de admisión —cosa no muy rara debido a su perfeccionismo—, es claro que, por default, la única persona disponible sin nada realmente _urgente_ que hacer era ella.

Soltó un último suspiro resignado antes de entrar al edificio y dirigirse a recepción.

—Hola, soy Sayu Yagami. He venido a entregarle esto a mi padre, Soichiro Yagami —explicó antes de alzar un poco el paquete para que este fuera visible, en un gesto casi inconsciente para recalcar sus palabras.

La señorita de recepción asintió y con una sonrisa le comunicó que contactaría a su padre por la línea interna para hacerle saber.

Fue en ese momento cuando un estruendoso sonido la hizo voltear.

Al parecer un detective —no es policía por el traje que usa— dio un traspié mientras transportaba como podía cinco vasos de café, regando gran parte del contenido en el suelo. Algo le decía que el que el hombre siguiera de pie era ya demasiada suerte.

—Ahhh lo lamento mucho —expresó el joven pelinegro de manera apenada, la vergüenza terriblemente notoria en su expresión.

—No se preocupe, llamaremos a alguien de limpieza.

—¿Seguro? —su alivio fue rápidamente reemplazado por nerviosismo—. Debo comprar más café…

Desgraciadamente el pobre no pudo dar más de dos pasos antes de resbalarse en el café y caer de espaldas al suelo. Sí, definitivamente había sido ya demasiada suerte.

—¡Estoy bien! Estoy bien —reaseguro a todos los presentes al incorporarse, su sonrisa era nerviosa—. Yo… yo mejor voy al baño.

Comenzó a caminar relativamente tranquilo, sino es que un tanto tenso. Y no fue hasta que sus ojos conectaron con los de Sayu que su rostro tomó un color carmín antes de desviar su mirada al suelo y apresurar el paso.

—¿Señorita Yagami? —llamó su atención la recepcionista por… ¿tercera? ¿cuarta ocasión? No había estado prestando atención—. El señor Yagami dice que lo deje aquí. Él mismo bajará a retirarlo a penas le sea posible.

Asintió, respondiendo con un gracias antes de dejar el encargo y hacer su camino hacia la salida, evitando pisar la menor cantidad de café que le fuera posible.

Aquel momento en el que sus ojos se encontraron había sido extraño. Lejanamente pensó en cómo sus ojos parecían ser negros hasta que la luz los convirtió en un suave chocolate, pero se centró en lo más importante: No era un detective. Los detectives debían de ser inteligentes y seguros de sí mismos, sin embargo, este hombre le había dado la impresión de ser todo lo contrario. Parecía ser un interno un tanto idiota y patoso, además del chico de los mandados ¿y acaso no era eso irónico?

En fin, debería apresurarse en regresar a casa y luego ponerse en contacto con sus amigas. Ya se había disculpado por no poder asistir ese día pero eso no significa que planear otra salida se encuentre fuera de consideración.

* * *

No fue mucho tiempo después que lo conoció de manera oficial.

La investigación de Kira por alguna razón ahora incluía a Light, cosa que parecía hacer orgulloso a Soichiro y preocupar a Sachiko. Sayu, por su parte, se encontraba más en una especie de zona neutral. Constantemente preocupada pero a la vez contenta por su hermano. Light llevaba años queriendo seguir los pasos de su padre, y a pesar de aún asistir a la universidad era tan listo como para lograr balancear su tiempo entre los estudios y la investigación. Claro que eso hacía que su ausencia fuera cada vez más notoria. La más joven de los Yagami apenas y podía recordar cuándo había sido la última vez en la que su hermano accedió a ayudarla con los deberes.

Era extraño ya no ser capaz de hablar con él sin que algo más se interponga, y con el paso de los días se parecía cada vez más a papá. Sin embargo, mientras toda esta situación era una pérdida para Sayu, el mundo podía ver una luz al final del túnel. No conocía a "L" pero podía decir con seguridad que, de existir alguien capaz de atrapar a Kira ese debía ser Light.

Las cosas cambiaron en muy poco tiempo.

—Y… ¿Qué estudias? —fueron las primeras palabras que Matsuda le dirigió desde su asiento en la mesa del comedor. Medio plato a comer y un pequeño grano de arroz pegado a su labio inferior, o al menos así fue hasta que se limpio con una servilleta.

Lo reconocia, pero al parecer él no a ella. Era el joven del café, y lo más sorprendente de saber que trabaja en conjunto con su padre es que eso lo convertía en una de las pocas personas en el caso Kira.

Sayu enarcó una ceja. Esa había sido una pregunta un tanto estupida.

—Nada en especial. Estoy en la preparatoria, no en la universidad.

Aizawa desde su asiento comenzó a toser, un resultado totalmente normal teniendo en cuenta que no había terminado de tragar antes de reír. Mogi y Soichiro seguían comiendo, ignorando la conversación. Sachiko se había retirado hace poco a la cocina para atender el horno y Light fijó su mirada en Sayu por un par de segundos antes de murmurar algo a Misa. La rubia por su parte se contentó con soltar una risa e inclinarse más hacia Light.

—¡Claro! Si, ya lo sabía —respondió finalmente Matsuda, con una sonrisa nerviosa y un leve atisbo de vergüenza—. Solo queria saber si estabas prestando atención.

Misa soltó un bufido.

—Nadie te cree Matsuda.

—No digas esas cosas Misa-Misa.

Tanto su pose y voz resignada hicieron que los labios de Sayu se estiraran en una sonrisa divertida. De verdad era torpe, pero también divertido y muy diferente a la actitud de calmado silencio que normalmente se respira en la residencia Yagami.

Diferente esta bien. Más que bien, a decir verdad.

Por un instante se preguntó si debería hablar con Light sobre la obvia manera en la que Matsuda ve a su novia, pero teniendo en cuenta que Light es Light probablemente ya lo sabía. Lo que realmente le intrigaba era... ¿por qué hay un chico raro esposado a su hermano?

—Disculpen. No quiero interrumpir pero… ¿tienen más de ese pastel?

* * *

Pensaba que este sería otro día igual a los demás.

—¡Ya llegué!

Por eso le sorprendió en gran medida que una voz no perteneciente a su madre respondiera.

—¡Hola! ¡¿Cómo estas?!

La sala se encontraba llena, y de entre todas las personas la primera en la que se centró fue en Misa. Era difícil no hacerlo cuando la novia de su hermano —además de ser modelo en varias revistas— se encontraba de pie, sonriendo y saludando con una mano mientras que con la otra hacía señas para que se acercara. Un par de pasos más hacia adelante la dejarían visualizar a su hermano.

—¡Light! ¡Hola Misa! Hace tanto que no los veía. Los echaba de menos.

No podía recordar cuándo fue la última vez que vio a ambos juntos, o a su hermano, viniendo al caso. Desde que Light se mudó al cuartel general para dedicarse por completo a la investigación, no volvió a poner un pie en casa en meses. Misa pasó un par de veces a saludar y decir que Light siente no poder venir: "No es su culpa, es culpa de Ryuzaki. No quiere dejar a Light en paz". Pero, eventualmente, volvió. Aunque sea en pequeños lapsos de tiempo antes de tener que regresar de nuevo al centro de operaciones.

Ver la persecución en la televisión y saber que su hermano se encontraba en ese helicóptero haciendo lo que más quería lo valía. A pesar de la preocupación tanto por Light como por Soichiro todo salió bien, Kira murió, todo podría regresar a la normalidad.

O al menos así fue hasta que los asesinatos continuaron y Light se mudó de una forma mucho más permanente.

Pero no era momento de pensar en el pasado cuando la imagen presente era la de su padre, hermano, y posible-cuñada sentados cómodamente en la sala de estar. Aunque también había alguien más.

—Y tu debes ser… —cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color… No, no son negros, son de un color marrón oscuro. Reminiscente del chocolate—. Matsuda ¿cierto?

—S-sí. Soy yo.

—Ha pasado el tiempo, te doy las gracias por cuidar de mi padre —realmente estaba agradecida. Agradecida que su padre y su hermano no están peleando solos, que tienen apoyo y personas en las que pueden confiar.

Pero, así como no espero ver la casa tan llena de vida después de tanto tiempo, tampoco espero las palabras que Matsuda soltó.

—Vaya Sayu, cuanto haz crecido y que hermosa estas.

—¡Matsuda! ¡Estás sonrojandote! —acusó Misa.

—¿Ah, sí? ¡Es decir! ¡No lo creo!

Las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta. No sabía qué responder, y no ayudaba que en ese momento sus padres intervinieran.

—Olvídalo, no voy a dejar que Sayu se case con un policía —dijo Soichiro seriamente. Pensando en el peligro constante que implica este trabajo.

—Si, así es. No quiero eso para mi hija —afirmó no mucho después Sachiko, recogiendo vasos vacíos y mandando una mirada desaprobatoria hacia Matsuda.

A Sayu le parecía un tanto irónico que Soichiro y Sachiko estén en contra de que se case con un policía cuando su madre hizo lo mismo. Pero así de raros son los padres ¿no es así?

—¿En verdad? Oh cielos. No tuve oportunidad de proponerlo. O siquiera decirle que me gustaba.

Ya estaba siendo hora de darle una respuesta.

— Como sea, creo que eres un buen partido Matsuda.

—¿En verdad lo crees Sayu? —De repente había una luz en sus ojos, brillando aún más que antes en el salón. Debía de admitir que era atractivo y su forma de ser más que divertida, sin embargo...

—Si. De hecho, pensaba en que si fuera un poco más joven habría considerado salir contigo.

Matsuda se vio destrozado,

* * *

Los árboles se veían particularmente hermosos esa mañana y la voz de su madre resultaba ser un bálsamo para sus heridas. Sin embargo, seguía siendo incapaz de hablar.

No podía dormir, cada vez que cerraba los ojos estaba de nuevo en ese lugar. Soichiro cargando la libreta y su secuestrador apuntandola con un arma.

Jalando del gatillo…

No podía reunir las fuerzas para comer o caminar. Después de todo esto era su culpa. Mucha gente inocente murió y morirá por su culpa. No era justo el que ella siguiera con vida y al mismo tiempo se encontraba aliviada de estarlo. De poder ver a sus padres juntos de nuevo y saber que Light se está encargando de encontrar a los secuestradores para llevarlos a la justicia. ¿Acaso no era egoísta desear que Light dejará la investigación a un lado y estuviera aquí con ella?

Estaba cansada, tan cansada que debía usar una silla de ruedas para poder pasear por el jardín.

—No pasa nada Sayu —repitió de nuevo su madre a su oído. Podía notar el camino en sus mejillas y saber que había llorado de nuevo—. Estás en casa. Todo está bien porque estás a salvo.

¿Y qué hay de las personas asesinadas por Kira?

¿Cómo duerme Kira sabiendo que sus manos se encuentran manchadas?

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el bastardo fuera capturado.

—¿Señora Yagami?

Aquella voz… esa voz le era familiar y hacía que algo se moviera en su pecho. Sin embargo, así como en todo lo demás, Sayu no encontró la fuerza suficiente como para levantar la mirada y ver de quien se trataba. Se dejo de nuevo hundir en sus pensamientos.

—Señor Touta. ¿Acaso no es suficiente que mi hija se encuentre en este estado?

—No… ¡Es decir, sí! Ahhh, quiero decir que en verdad siento lo que ha pasado, esta no era nuestra intención. Y créame que de haber estado en mis manos no habría dejado que Sayu tuviera que pasar por esa experiencia.

—…¿A qué ha venido?

— Perdone mi intromisión pero necesito hablar con el jefe. Hemos encontrado algo relevante al caso.

—Pudieron contactarlo por teléfono como lo han estado haciendo.

—Lo haríamos. No queremos involucrarlas más de lo que ya están, pero es información clasificada que es mejor entregar en persona.

—…¿Van a atraparlos?

—Eso es lo que queremos.

Sachiko suspiró resignada.

—Iré por mi esposo —soltó la silla y se alejó un par de pasos antes de alzar más la voz y dirigirse a ella—. Regreso dentro de poco para continuar nuestro paseo por el jardín.

A pesar de la calma que la invadía ver la luz del sol y no estar encerrada a quien sabe cuantos metros bajo la tierra, no era lo mismo si su madre no estaba presente y de repente el pánico la consumió. Sus manos se aferraron a la silla y su pecho empezó a expandirse y retraerse de forma más rápida, como si estuviera a punto de explotar.

Al parecer el desconocido se dió cuenta porque de un momento a otro se puso de cuclillas frente a ella, mirando directamente a sus ojos mientras sus manos se posaron sobre las de Sayu.

—Oye, oye, Sayu, tranquila —su voz era quebrada, nerviosa pero ante todo suave—. Soy Matsuda, estás en casa, lo malo ya pasó.

Podía notar la preocupación y alivio en su mirada, el cariño que sus manos transmitían y unas cuantas arrugas en su rostro que sabía no estaban allí antes. El color de nuevo la atraía, arropandola con calor y la promesa de un chocolate caliente.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió a salvo.

* * *

Con la cabeza gacha y escuchando de forma lejana las gotas de lluvia impactar con su paraguas, Sayu Yagami no pudo evitar pensar de manera melancólica en aquellos días que nunca volverán. Las cenas en casa, el secretismo sobre la investigación, la felicidad de verlos a todos juntos al menos por un par de minutos...

El rostro sonriente de su padre, las risas de su madre y la calmada actitud de su hermano ahora no resultaban ser más que recuerdos. Los cuales, a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, han sido manchados con la visión de sangre y la terrible verdad que ahora reposa en aquella lápida frente a ella.

 _Aquí yace Light Yagami. Querido hijo y hermano._

El funeral había sido algo sobrio, si no es que demasiado privado. Pocos asistieron, la gran mayoría siendo amigos de la preparatoria y la universidad de Light. También estaban unos cuantos amigos de Sayu ofreciendo sus condolencias, teniendo en cuenta que no ha pasado mucho desde…

Sayu sabía que todo esto era su culpa. Si no hubiera sido tan descuidada, si no se hubiera dejado secuestrar, tal vez su padre y hermano seguirían aquí.

Mamá intentaba ser optimista, preguntar por sus estudios o molestarla con el tema de aquel chico nuevo que se mudó hace poco con su familia a la casa de al lado. Y cuando pensaba que nadie la veía su mirada se perdía en el horizonte, reviviendo tal vez algún recuerdo del pasado. Cuando en la mesa estaba tanto papá y su hermano, la perfecta familia feliz.

—¿Sayu?

Se sobresaltó ligeramente. No esperaba que alguien aún estuviera aquí. No cuando han pasado horas desde el funeral. La voz era conocida pero a la vez lejana, y no fue hasta que miró en esos ojos color chocolate que lo recordó por lo que era.

La única persona capaz de alegrar el día.

—Matsuda —respondió con una pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo—. No te vi en el funeral.

Sayu notó la tensión en sus músculos y la presión de su mandíbula, pero no comentó nada de esto cuando seguidamente respondió con una sonrisa forzada.

—Los chicos y yo decidimos que sería mejor no molestarlas con nuestra presencia. El caso Kira se encuentra cerrado y es mejor dejarlo de esa manera.

Estaba ocultando algo, se sentía culpable ¿pero de qué? ¿la muerte de Light? Su hermano murió salvando al mundo. Eso era lo único que importaba.

Asintió, aceptando sus palabras antes de mirar de nuevo el epígrafe en silencio. Seguía siendo doloroso, pensar que Light tenía una gran vida por delante. La oportunidad de trabajar en otros casos, ser un gran detective que sobrepase a L, y casarse con la mujer que amaba. Sayu se preguntaba qué habrá sido de Misa, ella tampoco estuvo presente en el funeral, pero teniendo en cuenta el cómo veía a su hermano posiblemente no tenía el valor suficiente para venir y decir adiós. Las despedidas duelen, y más cuando sabes que esa persona no va a volver.

—Sayu, hay algo que tienes que saber —comenzó Matsuda con determinación pero también un ligero tinte de miedo en su voz, rompiendo el silencio—. No te enojes pero, lo que sucede es que, hubo un tiroteo y yo…

—Mi hermano murió de un ataque al corazón —interrumpió Sayu. Los médicos mencionaron las heridas de bala pero a fin de cuentas la causa de muerte fue un ataque al corazón. Podía intuir a lo que Matsuda quería llegar a decir pero no fue su culpa. Kira era el causante de todos sus males—. No sé lo que pasó en esa confrontación pero solo… no es tu culpa —de nuevo alzó la mirada y se encontró con esos ojos. Pudo encontrar incertidumbre y vergüenza en ellos, así que se acercó un paso para tomar una de sus manos y transmitirle lo que una vez él le transmitió a ella cuando más lo necesitaba—. No es tu culpa y me alegra que Kira finalmente haya sido detenido. Me alegra que estes bien.

Sintió a Matsuda entrelazar aún más sus dedos, soltar su propio paraguas a favor de acariciala en mejilla y luego un par de labios haciendo presión sobre los suyos. Y tan pronto como el contacto inicio este terminó.

—¡Ah lo siento mucho! ¡No quería…! Es decir ¡sí quería! ¡Desde hace mucho debo decir pero…! ¡No era mi intención!

—Matsuda...

Sayu sonrió, y él detuvo sus excusas a favor de devolver el gesto con una tímida de su parte.

Sí, nada estaba bien.

Pero eso no significa que con el tiempo no lo llegue a estar.

—¡Ah! ¡Qué frío! —exclamó el pelinegro, finalmente dándose cuenta que ahora se encontraba sin protección contra la lluvia. Sayu buscó con la mirada el suelo pero no pudo visualizar el paraguas. Probablemente el viento se lo llevó.

—No es mi culpa el que hayas soltado tu paraguas.

—No pero al menos podrías compartir el tuyo conmigo.

—Dejame pensar… —Sayu tomó una pose pensativa, mirando a ningún punto en concreto por un par de segundos a pesar de saber ya cuál sería su respuesta—. No.

Matsuda hizo un puchero.

—Qué mala eres Sayu, y yo aquí pensando que ya podría invitarte a ir a tomar un café o algo.

Sayu sonrió y tomó su mano, sin quitar sus ojos del epígrafe.

—Es porque lo has hecho todo al revés. Primero es la cita, luego el beso.

Aunque técnicamente Matsuda siempre estuvo allí, ofreciéndole un chocolate caliente.


End file.
